Electronic displays, once used primarily for only indoor entertainment purposes, are now also being utilized for indoor and outdoor advertising/informational purposes. For example, various types of flat panel electronic displays are now being used to present information and advertising materials to consumers in locations outside of their own home, such as within airports, arenas, stadiums, and restaurants/bars, at gas station pumps, on billboards, and even in shifting locations via mobile electronic displays on the tops of automobiles or on the sides of trucks.
The rapid development of flat panel electronic displays has allowed users to mount such displays in a variety of locations that were not previously possible. Further, the popularity of high-definition (HD) television has increased the demand for larger and brighter displays, especially large displays that are capable of producing HD video. The highly competitive field of consumer advertising has also increased the demand for large displays that are located outdoors and sometimes exposed to direct sunlight or other high ambient light conditions (e.g., light from street lights, building signs, vehicle headlights, and other displays). In order to be effective, outdoor displays must compete with the ambient natural light to provide a clear and bright image to a viewer.